Wah! We're Pokemon!
by Karatekat
Summary: Ash and the gang plus some rivals are in Sunnyshore City for gym battles/contests and mysterious people want to catch them. Add in lots of starter pokemon in cute outfits and the worlds strongest mudkip and you get the story.
1. Chase

**

* * *

**

KARATEKAT DOESN'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

My first story and it is about pokemon. PLEASE REVIEW! Anything would help, idea's mistakes, ANYTHING! I _**really**_ want to know what other people think of this idea and my writing!

* * *

"We have to get the mudkip, only it can lead us to our next point in our mission to create a new universe." A team of grunts searched through the forest in an attempt to find the mudkip.

All of a sudden a splash was herd in the distance.

"The mudkip!" yelled one of the grunts and they all raced toward the sound.

Sure enough, the mudkip they were searching for was the one who made the splash. The mudkip now was swimming away down the rushing current of the river. As soon as the grunts noticed where the mudkip was they began to race down the shore.

"It's no use, boss," said one of the grunts after a few minutes of intense running. "The river is too fast for us to continue to chase the mudkip on foot."

"Then we will expand our chase to the water!" The leader of the grunts pulled out a pokeball. "Go, swampert! Chase down that mudkip!"

The grunts followed their leader and released all manner of water type pokemon. All the pokemon were soon speeding down the river, and, due to their greater size, quickly caught up with the mudkip. The mudkip leaped out of the water and faced its opponents when she realised there was nowhere left to run.

"Now swampert, attack!" commanded the leader of the grunts.

The leader's swampert, along with all the other pokemon began to fire every attack they knew at the frightened mudkip. They mudkip dodged every attack fired toward it. After a few hours of continuous attacking, the grunt's pokemon became exhausted and stopped attacking.

"What are you doing!?" yelled the leader. "Keep attacking! If you stop-"

It was too late for the grunt to warn the pokemon.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud," yelled the mudkip. "KIP!"

The mudkip released all of its energy in a powerful blizzard attack. All the pokemon and grunts were knocked out and blown away. But some of the energy backfired and blew the mudkip in to river again. The current had picked up from the blizzard energy and swept the mudkip downstream. With no energy left to fight back, the mudkip helplessly rode the current while looking for the best route out of the river.

* * *

Many miles down the river, Etta washed up on a small beach.

"That must have been my best blizzard yet," said the small mudkip, refering to her attack used against the grunts. "But, where am I?"

Etta stared around the environment, unable to figure out her exact location.

"If I follow the river," said Etta. "I will get back home. But I will also find the grunts, and I don't think I can pull off another of those blizzards. If I stay here, the grunts my come and find me, or they may just forget about me... no. That isn't possible. They were too intense in that battle to just let me be. But what could I do? I'm nothing more than a mudkip. Sure, I sometimes train for many many hours a day and can face much larger opponents, but I'm still just a mudkip. There is a strength limit that I cannot pass without evolving. But I don't want to evolve... **I WILL NOT EVOLVE**! And nothing anyone can say or do will make me evolve. I want to be mudkip forever."

-grr-

Etta's stomach growled, reminding her that she had more important matters then debating on going home or not.

"First some berries," she said. "Then I'll decide. Anyway, nothing can be done on an empty stomach!"

Etta happily skipped over to mago berry bush and begain to eat.

* * *

"Boss," said on of the grunts. "The mudkip, it's gone. Poof, vanished! Not even a trace. We suspect it went down the river, but the river is moving so fast that the mudkip could be on the other side of Sinnoh right now."

"Hum," said the leader of the grunts. "This mudkip has given us the slip once again. I will call the commander and ask what she thinks we should do."

The grunt flipped out a phone and dialed the number.

"Commander," said the grunt. "We lost the mudkip, again."

"While then why are you calling me?" The female voice on the other end of the line sounded mad. "I said that you should only report when you get the mudkip. Our whole opperation depends on the capture of _that_ mudkip. And you will get it. I don't care if you have to travel to Hoenn or Kanto or Johto. We need that mudkip and you will do anything to get it back. If you fail to find the mudkip, don't bother to show your filthy faces around the base again."

The commander hung up her phone before the grunt could even respond.

"GRUNTS!" The lead grunt called, getting the attention of all of his men. "We need to follow the river and find that mudkip, or we can never go back to base. It may be a long hard jorney, but all of our fates rest in the capture of this mudkip. We leave at day break tomorrow. Be ready, or be left behind."

* * *

"At last, Sunnyshore city," the optimistic young trainer stared down toward the city. "This is where I will get my last badge."

"And I will get my last contest ribbon," a young girl with blue hair and a while winter hat walked up behind him.

"And maybe even so relaxing time on the beach," the teenaged breeder with brown hair said.

"Pika pikachu!" yelled the pikachu happily from Ash's shoulder.

* * *

So, what did you think of the real chapter one, interesting, boring? I _really_ want to know! So please review! Or I will send my Warriors on you!


	2. Caught and Caged

**KARATEKAT DOESN'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Chapter... 2! Off of Etta and the grunts, onto Ash and his friends, rivals, and Team Rocket! :) Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Hello?" Ash called out. "I'm here for my gym battle! Is anyone here?"

"No one is here, Ash," said Brock. "Let's go."

"Aw, I really wanted to battle."

"We can come back later," commented Dawn.

"But this is my last badge!" whined Ash.

"My contest is this afternoon! We have to go if we are going to be there on time!"

"You go ahead, Dawn," said Brock. "Ash and I will wait here and see if anyone shows."

"Okay, see you guys later!" Dawn cheerfully raced toward to the Sunnyshore City Contest Center.

As soon as she had left, Ash and Brock heard a strange voice.

"I heard you call," said the strange voice. "I am here."

"Are you the gym leader?" asked Ash.

"N- Yes, I am the gym leader."

"Can we battle?"

"Yes."

"Yahoo, can we battle now?"

"Yes, step right this way."

"I don't know, Ash," said Brock. "This seems kind of... creepy."

"But Brock," Ash whined. "He's the gym leader."

"Yes, Brock, I am the gym leader."

"SEE!"

"You can go, just don't drag me into this!" Brock walked away toward the contest center.

"He will join us later," the strange voice commented.

"GYM LEADER!" a yellow haired boy raced toward the gym. "I WANT A BATTLE! I WANT A BATTLE! I WANT A BATTLE!"

"Hey, Jun!" Ash called cheerfully. "You can battle after me!"

"What are you losers doing here?" a purple haired trainer walked toward the gym.

"Paul..." Ash glared at the newest challenger.

"Yah! Paul's here too!" Jun raced over and practically bowed down to Paul. "You are the greatest! You are for sure going to get the badge! Even if Ash and I don't get it, you will! You are the toughest!"

"Didn't we already go through this in the forest?" Paul asked. "Anyway, don't you guys know that you can't have a gym battle without a gym leader?"

"The gym leader is here," the spooky voice called from the shadows.

"If you were a really gym leader you wouldn't hide yourself." Paul commented.

"You want to see me?" A cage dropped from the sky and trapped the three trainers. "Here I am!" The strange figure stepped out of the dark.

* * *

"MY HAIR!" yelled Dawn. She just couldn't find the perfect style for the contest.

"Let me help," Zoey took Dawn's brush and gave her hair the finishing touch.

"Dawn, you look great!" said May.

"I think she looks funny!"

"Don't talk like that to my friend, Max." May scolded her little brother.

"I think she looks funny too!"

"Kenny!" Dawn turned around quickly to see her childhood rival. Her face turned beat red. How long had he been standing there?

"Hey guys," Brock walked in.

"Hey, Brock," May smiled at the aspiring breeder. "Hey, where is Ash?"

"He's still at the gym."  
"Oh," said all the coordinators and Max.

"Contestants, on stage in five minutes!" a male voice blared over the intercom.

"Let's go-" Dawn started but was cut off when a cage dropped from the ceiling, trapping May, Max, Brock, Kenny, Zoey, and herself.

"Ash requested to have you join him!" the strange voice that was at the gym walked toward the cage.

* * *

How was it, good, bad, normal? PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Transformed

**KARATEKAT DOESN'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS!**

So, they were captured, but by who, and where are they? Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

The two cages were in a dark, cement room that smelled like half-eaten moldy bologna cheese sandwiches. There was one door in the wall and one high window with bars on the outside. On the window wall, there was a huge stack of boxes, tables, and chairs.

Unfortunately for the trainers, they were all passed and they never got to see the way they were brought into the room.

"Ug," Ash sat up, holding his head in pain. "Huh, where am I? Wait! The cage..."

He noticed Jun and Paul sleeping in different corners of the cage.

"BAH! WAKE UP!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

Groans were heard from all the cages as the inhabitants woke up. A light flickered on as the abductor entered to room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed all the caged trainers except Paul.

"Oomf!" Jessie, James, and Meowth were thrown into the room in a third cage.

"Team Rocket!" all the trainers stood up and reached for their pokemon but found nothing. "Our pokemon are gone!"

"PIKACHU!" Ash started crying in the corner which cause all the other trainers to sweat-drop.

"Your pokemon will be used in our world domination!" A voice from outside the room called.

"Hah!" Commander Saturn entered as the abductor left. "Now to test out my pokemon transformer machine and get you out of our way!"

"Pokemon transformer machine?" all the trainers asked in wonder.

"Yes! I will turn you all into pokemon! MUAH HA HA! You are first, hat boy!"

The commander pulled Ash out of the cage and threw him into the transformer machine.

"Teeny meanly ninny mo! You get to be a CHIMCHAR!"

There was a huge zap and all the other trainers were temporarily blinded.

The door opened and smoke filled the room. A dark shape stepped out. It was a chimchar wearing Ash's hat!

Ash looked down, "Why don't I have any pants on?"

While Ash continued to admire his pantless body, Jun and Paul were added to the machine. Jun came out as a munchlax wearing his scarf. Paul came out as a cyndaquil wearing his jacket.

"I'M FAT!" Jun yelled looking at his new munchlax body.

"Why did I have to become such a weak pokemon?" Paul asked Saturn rudely.

"Cause you are!" Saturn picked up the three pokemon and threw them out the window.

"Why did you throw them out the window?" asked Brock.

"Cause we got no more uses for them." Saturn plunked Brock into the machine and hit the switch.

"What... happened...?" Brock stepped out as a Charmander in his vest and was thrown out the window.

"Next the coordinators!" Saturn reached into the second cage.

Dawn, Kenny, May and Zoey were added to the giant machine.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!" yelled Jessie. "I'M A COORDINATOR TOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M EVEN BETTER THEN ALL THE TWERPS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay!" Saturn watched as Jessie walked into the cage.

"Oh, Saturn," Mars and Jupiter were at the door holding a cage. "We got the rest of 'em!"

The fourth cage held Gary, Misty, and Drew.

"A COORDINATOR!" Saturn tossed Drew into the machine. "You gals want to watch a transformation?"

"Yah!" Mars and Jupiter pulled up chairs and grabbed popcorn out of nowhere.

Saturn pulled the switch. The coordinator came out as: a pikachu in Dawn's hat, a eevee in May's bandana, a totodile in Kenny's contest tie, a torchic in Zoey's necklace, a phanpy with the Team Rocket "R" around her neck, and a drifloom holding a rose.

"My we do the honours?" asked Mars and Jupiter.

"Yes." Mars and Jupiter chucked the coordinators out the window.

"We're blasting off again!" yelled Jessie the phanpy, obviously confused by the situation.

"And the leftovers." The machine lit up as the final caged trainers were transformed.

"I'M... A SHINX!" yelled Max. "I LOVE SHINX'S! THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!"

"Now listen here, buddy, nothing happened to me so why di-" Meowth, who was still a meowth but now was wearing a red bowtie, stopped talking when he realised that he could no longer talk to humans.

"Hum, not bad," said Gary. "Squitles are really nice, and this lab coat looks really good on me!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Misty. "I'M AN ELECTRIC TYPE!!!!!!!!!! A PACHIRISU!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN REALLY HURT WATER TYPES!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! But this mallet is cool."

"Not bad, riolu's are really a very powerful pokemon," said James. "To bad -sniff- we could never catch anything powerful as Team Rocket -sob sob sob-"

"Out with You!" They were then thrown out the window.

"Now that that is done," said Saturn. "Why don't we go out for lunch? I'm starving!"

The girl commanders giggled as Saturn led them out of the room and locked to door.

_"To bad he forgot about the window..." Etta observed from a nearby tree._

* * *

**_RECAPE OF WHO IS WHAT POKEMON_**

Ash=Chimchar in his hat

Jun=Munchlax in his scarf

Paul=Cyndaquil in his jacket

Brock=Charmander in his vest

Dawn=Pikachu in her hat

Kenny=Totodile in his contest tie

Max=Shinx in his glasses

May=Eevee in her bandana with her tongue out

Zoey=Torchic in her necklace

James=Riolu in his pants

Jessie=Phanpy with a rocket "R" necklace

Meowth=a non-talking Meowth with a red bow tie

Gary=Squirtle in a lab coat

Misty=Pachirisu

Drew=Drifloom with a rose


	4. Meeting the Mudkip

**KARATEKAT DOESN'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! BUT SHE DOES OWN ETTA THE MUDKIP!**

So, now they are pokemon, what can they do? How will they change back? Read on to find out!

* * *

"What do we do now?" asked Dawn. "I've never been a pokemon before! I don't know what to do, or how to attack or-"

"Chill, twerpette," said Meowth. "I've been a meowth for as long as I can remember. Stick with me and you will be fine. Now, the first thing you guys need is some battle training. You can attack me

since I am a way higher level than you."

"I FIRST!" yelled Ash, racing up. "I'm a fire type, so I can use... EMBER!"

Ash tried to use the easiest fire move ever, but failed.

"Wah! It didn't work!"

"Of course I didn't, twerp," said Meowth. "Your form was all wrong. I wish I could show you, but I am not able to use ember."

"Darn," said Ash.

-grrr-

Ash's stomach started to growl.

"Gosh, all that battle training sure can make you hungry," said Ash. "How 'bout we take a lunch break?"

"YES!" yelled May the eevee. "I am hungry too! But we don't have any pokemon food? What are we supposed to eat."

"Berries," said Meowth. "The natural food of pokemon. All you have to do is find a berry bush, (Meowth turned around) hello, what do we have here? A berry bush! And then you eat up!"

Meowth began stuffing his face with all the berries he could find. Soon, everyone else had joined him and the bush ran out of berries.

As all the pokemon sat around for an after lunch break, Brock felt a drop hit his nose.

"Hey guys," said Brock. "I think it is raining."

"Oh no!" yelled Gary, looking at the threatening, dark grey sky. "It looks like it is going to be a big storm. We should find shelter, NOW!"

"I think a cave would be the best place for us to shelter," said Max.

"Hey," said James. "While we were being tossed out here, I saw a cave! This way! Follow me!"

All the pokemon followed James to a small cave. As soon as they were all inside, the clouds decided that is was time to let all the water fall to the earth. Thunder and lightning boomed around the

sky. Gary was right, it is a big storm.

"What do we do now?" asked Misty.

"We wait out the storm," said Meowth. "Maybe we should sleep, that's about all you can do when you get a storm like this and you're a pokemon."

Almost all of the pokemon curled up and fell into a peaceful sleep; Paul thought that is was weak to sleep through a storm. He decided to go out and try to train.

"Humph," said Paul as he exited the cave. "Those losers can't even go out in a storm."

* * *

He walked for a while before deciding to stop. After a few tries to get ember, he heard a voice from the tree about him.

"You're never going to learn ember like that," a familiar mudkip laughed. "You need to train with someone else!"

"I'm fine training by myself," Paul smirked. "And I defiantly don't need the help of some stupid little mudkip."

"Really?" said the mudkip. "Then how about we have a battle, right here right now. Oops! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Etta! And you are?"

"Paul."

"Super sweet! Now, it's battle time!"

"In the rain?"

"Do you have a problem with rain?"

"Ye-NO!"

"Okay, do you want me to go easy on you?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I guess not, you can have the first move."

"Okay!" Paul rushed toward Etta and tried to use tackle.

Etta dodged at the last millisecond, sending her attacker to tackle a tree.

"Nice try!" she called happily to Paul. "Now it's my turn!"

She quickly powered up and fired a hydro pump attack toward the cyndaquil. Paul didn't dodge in time and was blasted back into the tree, this time fainted.

"That is what you get for underestimating your opponent!" Etta cheerfully bounced forward to help him up. "But that was your first battle, so I'd say that you rock! Anyway, you're a fire type, and

we're in rainstorm, shouldn't you be sheltering?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a water type," Etta boasted. "I don't have a problem with rain, and we aren't anywhere near my home. I live north of here, a lot north of here. Up by Lake Acuity! Mostly

up there we get blizzard... HEY! When I go home, (under her breath) if I go home, (normal) you should come and visit! I could help you learn some wicked fire moves to blast away all those scary

ice type pokemon and then we can hang out and eat poffins and-"

"And kill the annoying mudkip who thinks that she can give me advice?"

"Who just totally owned you in battle?"

"..."

"Who knows one of the strongest water type moves?"

"..."

"Who could teach you better fire type moves?"

"There is no way I would listen to a stupid pokemon like you!" Paul yelled at Etta.

"Fine then!" Etta turned away and leapt back into her tree. "But I know where the pokemon transformer machine is... and where they are transporting it... and how it works... and-"

"FINE! I'LL LISTEN TO YOU THEN!"

"Good," Etta began strategizing a plan. "We are going to need an army of around ten pokemon willing to risk life and limb to get this machine."

"That would be all the other transformed humans."

"Correct!" Etta smiled. "Ooh! Look! The rain is gone! I hadn't even noticed! Look at the sun! Looked at the rainbow!"

"THE PLAN!"

"Oh... YOU RUINED MY HAPPY MOMENT! Sorry for a random outburst... BUT DON'T EVER... _**EVER **_TALK TO ME WHEN I'M IN HAPPY LAND UNLESS YOU ARE ALSO IN HAPPY LAND!"

"Your, how do I put this nicely," started Paul. "You're insane."

"No, I'm just a little bit totally insane with a hint of crazy and a drop of lunatic to go!"

"..."

"So, where are your friends?" Etta quickly changed the subject.

"What friends? I have a brother but-"

"The other transformed people?" She said as if it was obvious and he was an idiot.

"In a cave over there," Paul pointed in the direction of the cave.

"Then let's," she ran toward the cave. "Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

So, chapter 4. What did you think good, bad, okay? REVIEW! And if you have any ideas for up coming chapters it would be helpful! So, how was Etta? Random? Insane? REVIEW!


End file.
